herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Ray
Glen Tilly, formerly known as "Glen Ray" is a character, in Child's Play horror film series, with the original screenplay credited to Don Mancini. He is voiced by Billy Boyd, making him the only living doll character not to be voiced by an Academy Award-nominee. He dislikes being a killer. His human form is played by Beans El-Ba. Many Child's Play fans disliked Glen because of how he did not like to kill people. Yet there are some who adores and admires him due to his good characteristics. He has a twin sister named Glenda Ray. He is the narrator and the main protagonist in ''Seed of Chucky''. Biography Glen is the son of Chucky and Tiffany Ray. He, also was unknowningly, born with his twin sister, Glenda. Though for some reason she remained very dormant in her brother. They first appeared in ''Bride of Chucky'', being born out of a dying Tiffany. Glen apparently killed the detective who witnessed this. But its been shown that unlike, his parents, Glen does not kill people mainly cause he sees it is wrong. So its possible that Glenda may have temporarily taken over and attacked the detective. Glen was found by a punk rock ventriloquist that named him Shitface. He was performing as a dummy and faced verbal abuse for six years as he was kept in a cage, and even threatened to be killed. Glen appears in the last scene of the movie a few moments before Tiffany went back to her lifeless state. The detective who discovered Tiffany's dead body screams in horror as a red, bloody, sharp-toothed baby appears, screeching, and attacks him. ''Seed of Chucky'' When Chucky finds out Glen is actually his child, he faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes he's a boy and gives him the name Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. Soon after, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example for the child doll. Chucky later arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering. Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears' car. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman was Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sculpture acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. As soon as Tiffany discovers the photo, she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany should be proud of him. Chucky believes she's "poisoning their son's mind." He also calls Glen a "multi-talented kid". This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the chest with his axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has seemingly killed Chucky and taken over a human body, he is attacked by Chucky's severed arm unknowning his fate. Other appearances On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky, Tiffany and Glen are on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky’s hands with a chainsaw. Chucky discusses his past with Glen, mentioning his encounters with Andy Barclay (Child's Play 1 , 2 and 3), and Jesse and Jade (Bride of Chucky), and tells him someday they will eventually track them down and get their evil revenge. The special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD also include Chucky and Tiffany being interviewed by the Fusion journalist to promote the movie, and on the section "Conceiving the Seed of Chucky", Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Relationships ''Chucky and Glen Chucky found it highly amusing when he first discovered Glen's former name was, Shitface. However, as soon as he notices he and Glen have the same "made in Japan" markings on their wrists, he can't believe Glen is actually his child, and faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child, Chucky believes he's a boy who hasn't had his growth spurt yet, even comforting him and he also gives him the name, Glen. Chucky arranges a "boys night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering, the two hijack a car and Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears car when it promptly explodes. A photographer took pictures of Chucky and Glen. Glen tries to stop him but the photographer is startled by his appearance and hits the shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, burning him and quickly killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this asks Glen to keep this as their secret while he sets up a camera to take a picture of them beside the dying photographer. When Tiffany discovers the photo. she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany would have been proud of him. He also gets angry when Tiffany tells Glen she's proud of him for not wanting to be a killer. Chucky believes she's "poisoning our son's mind". Glen chooses not to kill unlike his mother and father and shows a huge desire not to kill. When Chucky decides to remain a doll and says he has everything he wants he calls Glen a "Multi-talented kid" possibly accepting the fact that he may have a daughter. This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the shoulder with an axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but in fact Glen and when Glen asks "Are you proud of me yet Daddy" Chucky proudly exclaims "Atta Boy" before being killed. Glen, realizing what he has done, cries, while Jeniffer Tilly/Tiffany comforts him. At the end of the film, When Glen has killed Chucky, he still has the photograph Chucky himself took five years earlier and is happily looking at it (possibly indicating that he still loved his Dad and just wanted to have a memory of him, likely because after killing him in rage, he felt lots of regret). He was later shocked by Chucky's severed arm, which was anonymously sent, at a birthday party for him and his twin sister, Glenda. Soon after, Chucky's arm reached up and tried to strangle Glen. Tiffany and Glen/Glenda Tiffany doesn't remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". After it becomes apparent this new doll (from Seed of Chucky) is hers and Chucky's offspring, they set about determining a gender - the child though, unlike Chucky (as we learned in Bride of Chucky) is not anatomically correct. The disagreement over the gender causes the doll to be renamed both Glen and Glenda, the latter by Tiffany. When Tiffany learns of her parenthood, she is eager to quit killing as it is apparent it upsets her new child. However, when unable to do so, she and Glen have "a little secret", so Chucky will not learn of her weakness. Later we learn that Shitface has a split personality, shown through torturous dreams and exposure to violence. The doll becomes both Glen, quiet and kind the way Tiffany meant to set an example of, and Glenda - more "like mother, like daughter" - a violent killer who copies Tiffany's style. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin babies. Glenda Glen has an apparent alter ego named Glenda who, in doll form, appears in a blonde wig with a white frilly dress, similar to her mother's. Glenda is unusually violent and appears to even terrify Chucky, as Chucky was impressed with the murder of Joan, assistant of Jennifer Tilly. However, she's more than an alter ego. She's a real live being, it seems that there was no real time in Tiffany's womb to conceive twins. So Glenda's soul could have been absorbed by Glen, unintentionally in the womb. Meaning there were two souls sharing the same body, which could explain why Glenn's body never fully developed and why he was confused about his gender. It appears whenever Glen is overstressed or frightened, Glenda will take over her brother. This could mean that when they were first born that Glenda took over her brother's body and attacked the detective and possibly the punk rock ventroliquist who kidnapped them. Another sign that she exists is when Jennifer gives birth to twins, Tiffany is able to separate the souls and put them into the twins. Sibling Relationship Glen and Glenda are as different as night and day. Glen can't stand to be violent, where Glenda takes complete joy in it. Not much has been shown with the two as the two have never really understood the other's existence. When five years have past since Tiffany had made the switch. Despite this, Glenda's attitude and behavior hasn't changed, so much so that it scares one of the maids that works for Tiffany. She praises Glen for being a complete angel. No one really knows if the relationship between the two has changed. It appears that Glenda hasn't done much harm to Glen. But it doesn't mean she'll spare him from her tricks. When Glen opens the present, he sees it's Chucky's right arm. Most likely indicating Glenda might have found it and sent it to her own brother to terrify.When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming while Chucky's laugh is heard. Personality Glen was completely opposite from his father Chucky and his twin sister, Glenda. Even though he was Chucky's son, who was cruel, malevolent and sadistic, Glen is strikingly meek, kind and compassionate. His parents had their different reactions to his gentle nature. Chucky felt so disappointed to have a son who's not a "killer" as him, whilst Tiffany, who was ashamed of being a murderer, felt so proud of having a child with no intention of killing. At one point, Psychs, a famous ventriloquist, tells his story to everyone that the "fucker" (he called Glen in the Ventriloquist Competition), tried to rip his throat out, which is in unnatural fact, Glenda was the one who did it, not Glen. Notwithstanding he's only around six years old, he is quite mature for his age. His speech is far more similar to a adult, thus makes him an intelligent child. He can be naive, however. After the family conversation, he believed that his father and mother made their promise not to kill anymore, which they never did. He admits he "was tearing apart" when he learned that both of his parents lied to each other. At the ending scene during his 5th birthday as a human, he believed that his father 'really' loved him, even though he knew he was going to kill him back in the hospital. He can also be frightened very easily, causing him to urinate in his pants frequently and twitching his left eye. This was possibly due to the combination of a harsh childhood in the hands of Ventriloquist, his isolation from the society, and his discovery of his parents' true identities. Yet on the other hand, he can become enraged whenever his loved ones were in trouble or being killed. For instance when Tiffany was killed cruelly by Chucky, Glen fought back and did not hesitate to chop his father in retaliation. Even though he grew up in abuse and humiliation, Glen never lost his good attitude, which is also contrast to Chucky. When encountering strangers, he was very polite. The respectful words such as "Pardon me," or "Excuse me" were his best choice. If he did a mistake, either his cause or his parents' cause, he would intently apologize. Unlike Chucky, who loses temper quickly when being wronged, Glen didn't show any despise and hatred towards others, not even the people who surrounded him, including Psychs, who portrayed him as "Shitface" (due to his unattractive appearance). He never showed any signs of vengeance. Due to his immense love and prolonged desire of having a family, he never left Chucky and Tiffany in spite of their wrong doings, even crying to his father's mutiliated body when he killed him with an axe. On the contrary, there might be possible changes in his personality when he becomes mature. Though that is seldom to happen, seeing how his love towards life continues, even as a human. Quotes *"I don't know much about myself...I know I'm an orphan...I know I'm a freak...And of course, I know that I'm Japanese..." *''But why do I have such terrible nightmares? Filled with hate...blood...and guts...I'm not like that at all...I wouldn't even hurt a fly..." *''"Sometimes, I wonder about my own parents...Were they Zen masters? Did they serve the emperor? Oh, sometimes I wonder what my Mom and Dad were really like..."'' *''"I'm no orphan after all!"'' *''"Mom? Dad? I've been dreaming this all my life! I know this may come quiet a shock...It is going to be an adjustment for all of us...."'' *''"Please say something...Is it because the way I look, isn't it?"'' *''"For pity's sake, please wake up!"'' *''"Konichiwa...Okasan...Otosan..." (Greetings, Mother and Father...)'' *''"They're stark raving mad!"'' *''"So...Are you a pair of ninja assasins? Are you hitman for the Yakuza?"'' *''"Why do you kill people? Why do you kill?"'' *"Am I going to be a killer? But violence is bad, isn't it? They said so on TV..." *''"Now, we're all be perfect family..."'' *''"You're tearing me apart! What about what I want? Does my want mean anything at all?"'' *''"I think I want to be a boy...But being a girl would be nice too...I don't know...Sometimes I feel like a boy...Sometimes I feel like a girl...Can I be both?"'' *''"But I do know one thing for sure...I don't want to be a killer!"'' *''"Okay, Okasan..."'' *''"Oh dear...Oh dear...Oh dear...Oh dear..."'' *''"Pardon me, Sir! Oh, sorry...Oh, excuse me...Don't mind me...I'm just..."'' *"What am I?" *''"No Daddy, it's me! Your boy! Your chip off the old block!"'' *''"Are you proud of me now, Daddy?! Are you?!"'' *''"Mom got her wish...She was now a bright shining star...Now we're all a perfect family..."'' *''"I learned a lot about myself...I know I'n not alone...I know I'm not a freak...And even though we had our differences...I know my Dad really loved me..."'' Known Murders *Lt. Preston from Bride of Chucky (Debatable as it is possible that Glen did this) *Father of a little Girl in a Nightmare *Mother of a little Girl in a Nightmare *Photographer Pete Peters (Accidently) *Britney Spears (Unintentional and unaware that Chucky tricked him into doing this) *Chucky (Only intentional murder) Known Relatives *Tiffany (mother) then reborn as Jennifer Tilly, who's also his human mother *Charles Lee Ray aka Chucky (father) *Glenda (twin sister) *Unnamed maternal grandmother- Tiffany quotes her mother many times. Chucky angrily admitted he killed her 20 years ago (and also according to Chucky, even in death, "she still won't shut up") . *Unnamed maternal aunt- Tiffany has unnamed sister, whom Chucky never liked. Its unknown if she's still alive or if Chucky killed her too. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Narrators Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Successful Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Immortals Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Pure of heart Category:Genderless Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased